It's Snow Time!
by Zentauria
Summary: Ibuki Yuusuke experiences his first snow which is not on TV, and he is positive: Fun ahead! [Drabble series]


**I felt like being creative, but when I looked at my other ongoing stuff, I was like: No. Just no. Besides, it's winter, at least as far as the northern hemisphere is concerned. And winter means snow, so I felt like writing something snowy. And then I found a challenge at the German archive which had some random terms connected to snow, so I used those to write these drabbles. The first one is a triple drabble and serves as some kind of prologue, the rest are plain classical drabbles and (mostly) unconnected.**

 **Disclaimer: Weather is not copyrighted. Characters from L5 belong to L5, my characters belong to me.**

* * *

 **Snow Flakes**

* * *

„Mum, Dad, Aimi, look! It's snowing!" Ibuki Yuusuke shouted, excitedly running down the stairs into the kitchen, where his family was waiting for him with breakfast.

"You're the last one to notice," his father Munemasa deadpanned from behind his newspaper, not very subtly hinting at the fact that the 13-year-old slept in. Yuusuke rubbed his head sheepishly. He knew his father wasn't actually reading the newspaper, he was just trying to look important. But the black-haired boy with the pink streaks betraying his actual hair color thought it might be a better idea not to call him out on it.

Yuusuke's mother Sakura put a steaming bowl of Miso soup at the table and the middle schooler plopped down at the bench next to his younger sister.

"Can we go outside later? I want to play!" he asked.

"Me too, me too!" Aimi announced, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Sure," their mother smiled. "But breakfast comes first!" she added sternly.

"Yay!" the siblings cheered and Sakura turned to her husband.

"Would you put your newspaper aside, Munemasa!" she continued with the same stern undertone.

"Yes, ma'am!" her husband teased and did as he was told.

Yuusuke and Aimi took it as permission to gulp down their food and rush outside, without jackets and sloppily changed shoes.

"This is amazing!" Yuusuke cheered, trying to catch some snowflakes in his hands. They floated down so unhurriedly, it was easy. He'd never seen snow before, but he knew that every snowflake was unique. And pretty, but unfortunately, they melted quickly on his bare skin.

He turned to his sister, who caught the snowflakes and tried to eat them. She only got to lick water, though.

Yuusuke grinned. This year would be fun!

* * *

 **Winter Walk**

* * *

"Booooooring!" Yuusuke complained. The family was taking a stroll in a park, a suggestion Sakura came up with. She thought it would be a nice opportunity to get some fresh air and strengthen the family spirit, but her son wouldn't stop nagging and generally spreading his foul mood.

"It's not boring!" the stressed mother said. "Look how the snow sparkles! Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's cold," Yuusuke grumbled. The rest of the family glanced at him with annoyance, but he didn't care. He hated walks.

Sakura sighed, her breath flew white in the wind. That plan had backfired.

* * *

 **Snowball Fight**

* * *

"Haha, gotcha!" Yuusuke yelled while charging at his friend Sora with a snowball, but the boy evaded him easily.

"Maybe you'd have a better chance if you wouldn't announce every attack!" the wing-haired blunette teased. "Or _throw_ the snowball for a change!"

"Man, Sora, you know my targeti..." Yuusuke was interrupted by a snowball in his face. He shook his head and glared, searching for the culprit.

"Dad!"

"Sorry, son!" Munemasa called. "Stray snowball! It was meant for your mother!"

"I'll show you stray snowball! Sora, come on! Let's teach the adults who's boss!"

* * *

 **Snowman**

* * *

"Looks like they're having fun," Aoi said, watching her husband, Ibuki and Sakura team up against Yuusuke and Sora. But she was content looking after Aimi, who was rolling a snowball with great zeal. That is, until she slipped, falling directly at her ball, which crumbled under her weigh.

"Auntie!" she wailed. "My snowman died!"

Aoi hugged the girl. "Hush, sweetie!" she said soothingly. "Your snowman hasn't died. We just give him a new body and he'll be fine. Okay?"

Aimi sniffed. "Really?" she asked.

"Really!"

"Okay..." Aimi gathered some snow. "Promise? He'll be fine?"

"Promise!"

* * *

 **Sledding**

* * *

"Wohoo!" Aimi yelled for the whole hillside to hear. She was clinging to her brother's waist, who in turn was clinging to his ears. Aimi's screams and his eardrums didn't make a good combination, he decided. But he was determined not to let the noise stop him from having fun. He loved the sensation when he rushed down the snowy hill way too much, the wind in his face, the speed, freedom...

"Wohoo!" Yuusuke yelled.

"Wohoo!" Aimi yelled.

"Wohoo!" Munemasa and Sakura yelled, zooming down the hill and leaving their kids in the dust.

Wait... What?

* * *

 **Snow Angel**

* * *

Aimi sang happily while she was sprawling in the snow, all wrapped up in waterproof clothing. She couldn't help moving her arms and legs like a jumping jack, it was too tempting.

"What on earth are you doing?" Yuusuke asked. "We're supposed to go shopping, remember?"

"You're a fun killer," Aimi pouted. "Maybe you should try it, too!"

"No thanks," her brother denied. His pants were _not_ waterproof.

Aimi grumbled, but got up nonetheless and admired her work.

"It looks like an angel!" she decided proudly.

"Indeed," Yuusuke admitted. Maybe he would try it someday.

* * *

 **Slush**

* * *

"No fun. Definitely no fun," Yuusuke declared, trudging and squelching through the brownish wet mass he used to call snow. His boots were damp and he couldn't feel his feet anymore. Everything he wanted was to arrive at school (or rather: slip to school) and change his shoes. And his socks, but irritatingly, he hadn't had any spare socks. He hadn't expected to need some.

Yuusuke sneezed. Now the temperature raised, it was supposed to be warmer, but the actual feeling was a whole lot colder. He'd probably win the world championship in sniffing.

No fun, no fun indeed.

* * *

 **Japan's funny with snow, because of the mountain range which seperates the east and the west. It holds off the clouds coming from the main land, so it usually snows in the west, while the east is graced with snow perhaps once in a decade. I didn't mind though, there is enough snowing going on here. But it was shocking to hear that my host sister only knew snow from TV. (Hokkaido, you know?)**


End file.
